


Thousand Fahrenheit Hot Metal Lights Behind Your Eyes

by Bosstoaster Smut (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Hunk, Demisexuality, Food Porn, Frottage, Going to Hell, Is a thing that happened., Kinda, Kinda (again), M/M, NSFW version of a previous fic, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/Bosstoaster%20Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of 'Leave Them Stunned and Stuttering'.  This fic will make no sense without context.</p><p>Four times the younger paladins tried to screw with Shiro, and ended up screwing him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand. Ask and ye shall receive. 
> 
> Beta'd by the magnificent GrimalkinInferno, who I thank from the bottom of my heart. And so should you, since it saves you from the rambling nonsense I put out.

When Lance was marched through the door to his room, he was already cringing. It wasn’t a huge mess, really. Honestly. It’d been way worse than this. But it definitely wasn’t what would pass an inspection at the Academy, either.

Then he froze, because Shiro’s hand started to drift down his back and settle at the small of it. 

It was a simple action, but there was a wealth of implications. Lance shivered, not able or willing to suppress the reaction. He didn’t move away. In fact, he pressed back.

Shiro’s hands were large, and his natural one was so warm, even if only the fingertips were making contact. “Hmm, I thought so,” Shiro commented, voice a rumble behind Lance. “The messy bed, things left everywhere... this isn’t what I expect of you at all.” Despite the scolding words, Lance could hear a smile in his voice, without having to turn around.

“S-sorry,” he managed, but didn’t even bother to sound contrite. “I could clean up?”

Finally taking his hand off, Shiro stepped in front of him. “I think you should.” He paused, giving Lance a last glance, slightly wary. Another chance for Lance to stop this.

Yeah, right.

Lance just shot him a quick smile, eager if a bit nervous. It was a change, but not one he was going to argue about. And, hey, maybe he’d finally get to see what had been under that towel. The idea made his mouth water and his cheeks burn.

Nodding in return, Shiro sat down easily on Lance’s bed, back against the wall and one leg bent, ankle resting on the other knee. His hand settled in his lap, undoing the front of his pants.

Okay, so Lance was probably staring like an overeager virgin, but when the boot fits and all that.

Shiro just watched him, one brow raised, until his cock was out and okay, yes, that was worth the wait. He wrapped an arm around himself, then froze, giving Lance a significant look. “Well?”

Fuck. Right. “Yeah, okay.”

Lips curling up for just a moment, Shiro seemed to consider, then thinned his lips back out. “Excuse me?”

It took Lance a second to figure out what he meant, and at first he thought Shiro might mean he should call him ‘Sir’. Then it hit him. “Yes, Daddy.”

The words sent a shiver through Lance and made his cheeks heat anew. Shiro didn’t seem nearly as affected, but the way his eyes jumped from the bulge in Lance’s pants to his heated face made Lance suspected he liked his reaction. Which was really hot, and kind of flattering, honestly.

Realizing he was staring again, Lance got to work.

Lance was never great at dealing with distractions, though, and it only took putting a few pieces of clothing in the hamper and picking up discarded paper and cups before he was looking again. Shiro’s pace was downright lazy, content to stroke himself to hardness at an easy pace and just watch. And fuck if he didn’t look like he belonged there, cool as a cucumber and in charge as always.

One day, Lance would really love to turn the tables on that. But for right now, it made his knees shake.

“Lance,” Shiro warned, voice deep again, though it didn’t match the easy pleasure on his face. It was another opening, and one Lance was eager to take.

He focused again, starting on the rest of his trash. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Even just saying it made him have to palm himself, picking up one handed.

Finally, finally, he practically slammed the last pen into the cup on his desk, then spun to face Shiro, eager and excited. Shiro made a show of glancing around, looking everywhere for any other signs of mess, then crooked a finger at Lance, beckoning him forward.

Lance very nearly tripped in his rush forward.

With the hand he’d called him with, Shiro palmed the front of Lance’s pants, smiling at the groan that got him. Then he seemed to sober, somewhat, expression going serious. Lance froze, nervous that this was about to end. “What have you done before?” Still tense, Lance opened his mouth, but Shiro spoke again, interrupting. “I need you to be honest.”

Lance paused, then went pink. Dammit. “Um. Mostly making out. One time with... with hands. It was over pretty quick.”

Pausing, Shiro didn’t look surprised, exactly. Just... newly aware. If that made any sense at all. Lance was having a hard time putting thoughts into words. There was a lot of blood in places that weren’t responsible for coherent thought. But luckily Shiro didn’t pull away or look uncomfortable, though he did reach out with his other hand - the metal one - and he rubbed soothingly at his hip.

To Lance’s surprise, he relaxed a little. His nerves were mostly excitement, but the petting was... it was nice. 

“What are you comfortable with?” Shiro asked, very serious, though he kept up the gentle touches. “I was thinking... well, I was assuming. We can talk about that later. I don’t want to influence you.”

Groaning, Lance pushed forward and climbed onto the bed, straddling Shiro’s lap. Shiro started, like he hadn’t expected that at all, and Lance smirked back because, well, surprising Shiro was just fun. “Dude, seriously, I’m up for just about anything. I’m dying here, I swear. And I’ve been spending this whole time fucking drooling over your cock, so I’m gunna be pretty pissed if you’re going to tease me like that then back off for my own good or whatever bullshit.”

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he laughed, bright and easy. “Fair enough.” He started to reach up with the metal hand, but froze and dropped it. Then he reached up with the other, cupping over the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Lance wanted to object, and honestly he probably would have if it wasn’t for Shiro’s lips on his, making him not want to stop that because okay, Shiro could kiss.

When he finally pulled back, Lance licked his lips, enjoying the faint tingles from pressure and extra bloodflow. And he enjoyed the way Shiro’s eyes followed the movement. “It’s okay,” he finally managed. “With your other hand. I don’t mind.”

Looking faintly embarrassed, Shiro clenched the metal hand into a fist. “Not there. The metal can snag at the little hairs. Hurts like hell.”

“Oh.” Lance was pretty sure it was an excuse, but Shiro looked so... _wounded_. And he wasn’t the kind to dig at stuff that made people look like that. There were things he wasn’t the best at, and finding the words to make someone feel comfy and safe was Hunk’s skill, not his. Lance made people smile other ways, by helping them forget the bad stuff. So instead he leaned forward for another kiss. “So what were you thinking before?”

Humming thoughtfully, Shiro eyed him. “I actually thought of something better. You were drooling over me, were you?” Lance tried not to blush. He was pretty sure he failed. “Interested in giving a blow job? We’ll call it a crash course.” He paused, expression going sly. “I think you’d enjoy getting to suck Daddy’s cock.”

Fuck. Lance practically doubled over, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s as he moaned hard. He hadn’t been expecting it, that time, and the words and the mental images and the way Shiro just purred it all went straight to his cock. “Yeah. I’d- please.” He licked his lips, then met Shiro’s eyes again. “Please, Daddy.”

Shiro smiled back, warm and happy, and he used his natural hand to run through Lance’s hair. “Good boy.” That was it’s own thrill, but a warmer one, less electric and more just nice. For now, at least. Shiro reached back and took Lance’s pillow. “It’s better on your knees to have something soft,” he explained as he handed it over. 

Blushing, Lance nodded, then dropped the pillow down. He settled between Shiro’s legs, stomach doing flips as his thighs parted. His cock was still hard and flushed, and Lance licked his lips, both out of desire and nerves.

He leaned forward, but a hand on his forehead stopped him. Reaching into his pocket, Shiro pulled out a condom. Lance blushed because, yeah, those were things that they should probably be using. Then he paused. “Why do you have condoms on you?”

“You never know,” Shiro replied easily, ripping open the package and sliding it over his cock. Then he took his hand off of Lance’s forehead.

Shooting him a look, Lance glanced at the little pouch attached to either side of Shiro’s hips. “What else is in there?”

Expression bland, Shiro sighed. “Do you want to have sex or do you want to go through my pockets?”

“Can I do both?” Lance grinned at Shiro’s deadpan expression. “Sex, please.”

Shiro made a sarcastic welcoming gesture, and Lance leaned forward.

It was kind of odd, actually. Lance had an idea of how this was supposed to go because, well, porn. Lots of porn. But he was also aware that what happened on camera didn’t exactly reflect reality, and, well, that seemed kinda awkward to just jump into. So he started to lick, curious and slow, more like ice cream than anything. 

Lance was gratified when Shiro’s eyes closed and he groaned, head falling back against the wall again. Apparently he was doing something right. Shuffling in closer, he took a couple of deep breaths, first to center himself, and because the musky, heavy scent was strong here and that was pretty sexy. He started to kiss at him, pressing his lips to the shaft with as much pressure as he dared. Parting them slightly, he started to lick out, tongue barely managing to slip out and press against him.

Shiro’s breath got shaky, and a burst of pleasure and pride ran through Lance. He’d done that. Hell yes. “Higher? Closer to the head. Like- yeah, there. That’s my good boy.” This time the words did send fire through Lance, and he started to suck at the head, eyes closed happily. The groan that earned him only made him increase the pressure. 

Finally, he pulled off and pushed himself up, so his mouth was hovering just over the head. “Any tricks I should know?”

“Just watch your teeth,” Shiro murmured, breath coming fast. He was flushed now, still calm but no longer looking nearly unaffected. Good. “Don’t worry about taking too much, just use your hand for the rest. Feels good no matter what. Okay?”

Humming his understanding, Lance wrapped his lips around the head and sucked experimentally. The hand still resting on his head tightened, and Shiro murmured something quietly. Ears perked in interest, Lance did it again, then started to bob, until the words repeated and cleared up.

“That’s my boy.”

Eyes warm and stomach full of molten arousal, Lance started to bob, pumping his hand over what was left. It was harder than it’d always looked on screen. The angle of the neck was awkward, and holding his mouth open so wide without letting his teeth slip out was a pain, kind of literally after a while, and the bobbing thing was a constant test of what he could take.

But watching Shiro - calm, collected, rational, leader Shiro - dig his fingers into the messy sheets of Lance’s bed, mouth open as he panted... that was worth it.

The cock in his mouth shifted, and then Shiro came into the condom. Pulling off, Lance leaned his head on his thing, smiling smugly up at him. He’d done that. Who needed to watch Shiro sputter for a couple of seconds in the living room? Not Lance, that was for sure.

Once the condom was off, tied and in the trash, Shiro seemed to pull himself together, at least somewhat, and he gestured for Lance to come up. “C’mere.” His words were still just slightly slurred, running into each other, and Lance beamed as he bounced to his feet and settled back into Shiro’s lap for his reward kiss.

Shiro palmed over him and smiled, easy and warm. “You were so good for Daddy,” he told him, back to that deeper and authoritative tone, and really, that was not fair when Lance had been hard and aching for it for, like, twenty minutes now. “I think you’ve earned something nice. Would you like me to suck you?”

Damn, all these questions that Shiro could just say as if they weren’t lightning in Lance’s veins. He nodded, eager, and Shiro smiled back. In one smooth motion he stood, holding Lance steady as he spun them both around and dropped Lance back off on the bed, right where Shiro had been sitting before. Lance couldn’t tell if Shiro had used the metal arm or both of them. Either way, that muscle strength. Mmm.

Pulling Lance’s cock out, Shiro pulled out another condom and slid it on, then took Lance in his mouth, quick as that. 

It was hot, and it was wet, and it was amazing.

Crying out, the words definitely not parentally approved, Lance thumped his head back against the wall and tried to clutch at Shiro’s head. Most of his hair was too short, and Lance’s fingers slipped through without a proper grip. The only thing long enough for him to grab was his bangs, and it felt just mean to tug there. So instead he gripped at his head, curved around the back of his skull, and held on for the ride.

At some point he’d started to murmur ‘ _please_ ’ and to shift eagerly, so Shiro reached up and held his hips down in place, taking him at his own, steady pace. And somehow that easy control over his body was just the last thing Lance needed, and he came . It was over so fast he should have been embarrassed but, well, he was adding the twenty minutes of build up to it, and screw that, he was too blissed out to be ashamed. 

When Lance slumped back against the wall, boneless and satisfied, Shiro took care of the condom, then tucked himself back away. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips, soft and gentle. “Can I trust you to make your bed after this?”

“Mm. Yeah.” Blinking himself into awareness, Lance’s brow furrowed. “You don’t wanna stay? I could use a nap, and you’re welcome to join me.”

There was something sad about Shiro’s smile at the word ‘nap’. “Some other time. I didn’t exactly plan this into my schedule today, and I should get going. You rest.”

Lance wanted to protest, but he was sleepy and Shiro was always busy, so he just let out a grumpy whine. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Shiro replied, and Lance didn’t call him out on the lie that probably was. He just nodded and closed his eyes as Shiro gave him a last kiss, then pulled the sheets over him and left him to his post-coital nap.

Lance wondered how many orgasms it would take to make Shiro stay after, too blissed out to care about relaxing and sleeping. He resolved to find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro being super serious about safe sex is going to become a theme, fyi.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash and burn. In a manner of speaking.
> 
> Presented unbeta'd for now. It will likely be edited later.

When Keith stretched his foot out, he half expected it not to work. Sure, Shiro was blindfolded and unaware, but Shiro was also Shiro. For as long as Keith had known him, he was one step ahead.

But then Shiro’s ankle caught on Keith’s sneaker. And Keith nearly fell himself from surprise.

Even with the blindfold on, Keith could see the exact moment Shiro realized what was going on. And it was with enough time to catch himself, if only just.

He could also see the moment Shiro decided not to.

What he missed, though, was when Shiro decided to reach out and take Keith down with him. The natural arm shot out and grabbed Keith’s upper arm, then Shiro twisted them both, so they landed on their sides. Since Shiro was prepared for the impact, he recovered first while Keith was still reacting, and he rolled them, until he was pressed full body over Keith. The hand that had grabbed him was still holding on, pressing him into the mats of the training room.

And Shiro was wearing that daredevil grin he so rarely showed, normally hidden behind ‘no, sirs’ and ‘yes, ma’ams’. The kind that only came out once in awhile back on Earth, like when he’d shown Keith how to recover from flying over an edge by _doing_.

Keith’s breath caught.

Using his metal hand, Shiro pushed up the blindfold, and gave Keith a significant look, since his own was still wrapped around his forehead. Then Shiro glanced at the others, back to cool and in control. “You can go. I think Keith and I need to have a talk about responsible conduct.”

“But I wanna watch,” Lance burst out, slumping, and it honestly wasn’t clear if he wanted to watch Keith be scolded, if he’d caught the charge in the air and wanted to watch _that_. Hunk, on the other hand, sensed a reprieve from their gruelling training session, so he shoved at Lance’s back until they were out the door. He clearly didn’t want to give Shiro a chance to take it back. Pidge eyed them for a moment, head tilted so her glasses caught the light, but then she nodded and slipped out again.

Once the training room was empty and silent, Shiro stared down at Keith, who was still flustered and warm. “Do I even want to know what’s going on?”

“Dunno,” Keith replied, almost sulky. “But I’m not telling, if you do.” He set his jaw and tilted it up, daring Shiro to try.

Shiro just rolled his eyes. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” Before Keith could do more feel knee-jerk rebellious, Shiro kissed him, quick and playful. Then all thoughts of bucking his orders fled, replaced with thoughts of just bucking. “I think I should get an apology from you, for trying to trip me. After all, we’re discussing _responsible conduct_. That includes taking responsibility for your actions.”

Snorting, Keith shot him a bland look. “Well, I’m ever so sorry, Great Leader.”

“Hmm, not enough.” Shiro kissed him again, just as playfully, when Keith made a face at him. “Let’s try something like this.” He reached down suddenly, grabbing both of Keith’s arms and pulling them taut over his head. He held them there with the metal hand, which meant that even when he pulled back down, Keith couldn’t get his hands free.

His breath caught again.

Watching him warmly, Shiro arched a brow in open question. Was this okay? In response, Keith arched up into him, enjoying the heat of him, broad and everywhere. The weight, too, solid and always present, just barely avoiding the point where it would get uncomfortable to breathe.

“What do I need to do?” Keith asked, staring up at Shiro. He knew his expressions could get intense and make people uncomfortable, but Shiro had never seened bothered by them, just smiling back.

Shiro made a show of thinking about it as Keith squirmed under him, enjoying the pull on his arms and the pleasure from rubbing against Shiro’s hips. “What you’re doing now is pretty good. You can keep doing that.”

In response, Keith bucked up, lining up to grind his clothed cock against Shiro’s. It finally made that amused look melt away, replaced by pleasure. He waited until Shiro was distracted, when their cocks lined up just right and kept hitting that angle, rolling in quick circles. 

Then Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and shoved him sideways until he was on top, straddling Shiro instead.

The strong grip on his wrists reacted immediately, shifting to account for the lack of a floor to press against and just holding. Keith settled his arms behind his head instead and started to roll his hips, almost like he was trying to ride Shiro through his clothes. It felt amazing, dragging Shiro’s cock against his own and his ass, but more importantly it pulled a strangled moan from Shiro.

Letting go of Keith’s wrist, both of Shiro’s hands snapped to his hips instead, and he took over the pace, grinding Keith down on top of him. That earned him a moan as Keith braced his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and let his head hang loose, losing himself in the pleasure.

Shiro came first, groaning as he did, and Keith followed only a few seconds after, due in no small part of the feeling of Shiro coming in his pants under him. Panting, Keith slid off, then nearly slumped over, only barely catching himself. “Remind me to trip you more often.”

“Don’t think I’ll be doing that,” Shiro replied, smiling. “You’ll just have to be creative next time.” And he laughed when Keith saluted him in response. “Alright, I need a shower, and so do you.” He reached out, cupping the back of Keith’s head to pull him in close. He dropped a kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t get into too much trouble, okay? You guys have your fun, but please be smart.”

“I make no promises. Lance started it.”

Shiro groaned and shook his head as he stood. “I’m going to regret this.” But he didn’t ask again as he stretched. “I really should go. I need to change before meeting with Allura.”

Probably a good idea. Keith crinkled his nose at the idea of meeting with the princess with come in his pants. Probably not very gentlemanly or whatever. Though, he wouldn’t have minded if everyone else could tell that it was because of Keith, but that was a different story. “Alright. I’ll shower here and shut down the room.”

Shiro shot him a warm, thankful smile, and Keith’s lips quirked up in automatic response. “Thanks. See you at dinner.” With that he hurried out, hand already working into his hair as he returned to their usual life.

Sighing, Keith stood and dusted himself off, then worked on shutting down the training sequences.

Mission success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of feelings about what I suspect Shiro and Keith's relationship was like pre-mission. Judging by just how nothing is said about it, I assume Shiro mentor'd Keith as a cool upperclassman to this slightly strange kid with so much talent. And I can see Keith really attaching himself to Shiro as 'the only good person here', and Shiro appreciating having someone who likes him for being just a cool guy, and who he can be more honest with than a lot of his peers, who he feels a lot of pressure from to be The Rising Star of the garrison. Though, he would also keep a lot of his less-admirable moments (ie sneaking out for stress relief) from him to keep being someone to admire.
> 
> Some day I'll probably write this out. For now, enjoy your porn. Tomorrow, Hunk.


	3. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try the white stuff, it's delicious.

Hunk watched nervously as Shiro continued to talk. He hadn’t even touched his own plate, too busy watching. Pranking made him nervous. Even if it was something silly like this, he didn’t want to make Shiro feel bad, or to make him mad and turn that ‘you’re-not-meeting-my-standards’ look on Hunk.

It wasn’t that Hunk hadn’t disappointed commanding officers before. His entire career at the academy had consisted of middling reports, mostly because he could never keep his stomach in the actual flying parts. But Shiro was different. Hunk cared what he thought, more than any of their former teachers. 

He didn’t even think it would really make Shiro angry or anything. He’d probably just give them that bland ‘I’m working with children’ look that he usually wore whenever an argument went too far. But... well, Hunk worried. Hunk was a worrier. It was what he did.

Finally, Shiro’s explanation on different earth writing styles wound down, and his fork came down toward the plate, though he still didn’t look. At for a moment, Hunk thought that maybe he’d get out of this. That Shiro just wouldn’t even notice and Hunk could just eat and not worry about if his reaction might have been bad.

But at the last moment, the fork froze, just barely above the would-be tortilla. Shiro’s head slowly turned down, looking at the plate more carefully. Then, he slowly looked up at Hunk.

Hunk went bright pink.

On the other side of the table, Lance finally broke, giving one bark of laughter so hard it choked him. He wheezed rhythmically, still trying to laugh through his coughing.

“Is something the matter?” Allura asked slowly, like she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. Next to her, Coran had frozen with his fork still in his mouth, brows raised in open curiosity.

Pidge smiled sweetly at them, which was the best tell Hunk knew that she was up to something. Judging by the way Lance would jerk once every several seconds, she was still kicking him under the table. “No, I think he just took a bite when he coughed. Probably went down wrong.”

Nose wrinkling, Allura mouthed back ‘went down wrong’. It may have been the first time she’d heard the phrase, come to think of it, and she and Coran shared a look. It said ‘these humans are so fragile, the universe is doomed.’

They did that a lot.

Hunk finally snuck a glance at Shiro again, figuring by now he’d be distracted and wouldn’t be mad or anything. He’d probably just gone ahead and started to eat, honestly, and-

Shiro was staring at him. He’d picked up the burrito and was holding it in one hand. Eyes meeting Hunk’s, Shiro arched one brow, then ran a finger through the white sauce pooling at the tip. Then he brought it up to his mouth, licking and then sucking it into his mouth.

 _Holy fuck_.

Lance choked anew, this time for a different reason, and he scrambled for his drink. He knocked it over, spilling it into Keith’s lap, who didn’t seem to notice it at all for several seconds (then he jumped up and cursed, going for his napkin and snarling at Lance, who could still only cough back). Pidge was determinedly looking at her own plate like it held the secrets to the defeat of the Galra empire.

Even Allura was blushing faintly, a hint of color over her dark cheeks. Coran just looked puzzled, and he leaned over the princess to speak directly to Shiro. “Does that mean something on your planet?”

“Hmm?” Shiro managed casual well, even when he was nearly blowing his finger. “Oh, no, just a little rude. I got sauce on my fingers, is all.” He waggled his now-clean hand at Coran, then went back to eating. He wrapped his lips around the tip- er, top as the ate, pulling back often to lick his lips clean of the sauce.

Hunk was going to _die_.

Dinner passed in a blur, and Hunk ate mechanically, unable to look away from Shiro, even when he started to eat like a normal human being. Before he knew it, everyone was done, and he stood stiffly, keeping close to the table as he grabbed plates because, yeah, no need for anyone to see below the waist right now.

He’d only grabbed a couple before Shiro stood too and started collecting the ones around him. “Let me help,” he offered, all gentlemanly kindness, as if he hadn’t just been licking up white goop off himself mere minutes ago. “You cooked, there’s no reason you should have to collect everything after.”

“The floating plates take care of most of it,” Hunk pointed out, still faintly pink. He could sense there was a catch coming, and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to happen or not. It could go a few different ways. And even putting it aside, Shiro focusing on him like that, being kind and sweet, even if it was for a purpose... it was doing things for him, honestly. Things that didn’t need to happen at the dinner table.

Lance scampered quickly, probably fearing Shiro would turn cleaning into a group activity, and he half-dragged Pidge and a still damp Keith after him. And once Allura and Coran bowed out, it was just the two of them.

Nervous, Hunk kept his head down, still messing with the plates he’d collected. But when Shiro moved toward him, he didn’t stop, and instead walked the stalk of plates into the kitchen. Hunk froze, then relaxed as he passed. But he was also disappointed, too. He didn’t know what to do with himself now, and it wasn’t like he was being subtle about it.

After a second to collect himself, Hulk followed Shiro into the kitchen. He was putting the dishes down on the special panel that took them into the counters to wash. Hunk loved that panel so much. He couldn’t wait till he had the opportunity to make one at home, someday. And he liked to believe he would, even if some days it seemed like a silly dream.

Shiro took the plates Hunk had carried and dropped them as well, then glanced sideways at him. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“What?” Hunk frowned, head tilted. “I’m not- _I’m_ not the one who should be apologizing. I made penis burritos.”

For a moment, Shiro’s lips quirked up, and Hunk had to admit it was a pretty surreal sentence. “After. I thought turnabout was fair play. But after dinner you seemed... upset. I’m sorry I pushed.”

“I’m not!” Hunk repeated, more forcefully this time. “Shiro, c’mon. You know I can be... I’m awkward sometimes, it happens. I don’t know how to deal with... with you. Flirting.” He blushed. “I mean, there’s been a couple of people, but never anyone like-”

Well, no one who looked like that, anyway. Hunk didn’t have hang-ups with his body, not for a good while now, but he wasn’t used to people looking like Shiro at all. And especially not ones who were so approachable and easy to care for.”

Screwing up his courage - and why was it easier to do at gunpoint then when he was standing across from Shiro in a kitchen? - Hunk stepped forward and braced his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, then leaned in to kiss him.

At first, Shiro didn’t move, clearly surprised. But then his hands found Hunk’s hips and he relaxed into it, and a shiver ran through Hunk. Shiro was a great kisser, and he was so warm against him.

When they broke apart, Shiro considered him for a moment. “You said there’s been a couple of people. What do you mean by that? Dating or sexual?”

Groaning softly, Hunk pouted at him. “Can’t we just kiss more?”

“After,” Shiro assured him. “I just want a reference, you don’t have to tell me anything you’re uncomfortable talking about.” He paused, considering. “Though, if you’re uncomfortable talking about it, I do wonder how comfortable you are actually having sex.”

Groaning, Hunk leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Fine. How did you manage to turn this into a lecture?” He felt and heard Shiro’s answering chuckle. “Both. I don’t... I don’t really do anything with people I don’t already like.”

“That’s reasonable,” Shiro replied easily, and Hunk made a face because that had been a bad way of explaining it. 

He pulled back and met his eyes. “It’s not that I... choose it. I just can’t. I’m not interested. Unless there’s already something there.”

There was a slight pause as Shiro recalculated, then he nodded. “Oh.” Then he got the implications, and his eyes went wide. Leaning in, he kissed Hunk again, more sweetly this time, slow and easy. “I’m honored.”

Hunk just smiled against his lips. “Cool. But you don’t have to treat me like an awkward virgin. Just awkward.” He paused, then his smile went sly. “I’m not Lance or anything.” Shiro smirked, and Hunk paused as he remembered when Shiro had lead him off, and when Lance had come back still red and grinning like an idiot. “Eh, still stands.”

Chuckling, Shiro kissed him. “Okay. So let me know if you’re not comfortable, okay?”

“Yes, Shiro, I’ve got it. I never thought otherwise.” Hunk rolled his eyes, because, well, okay it was because all this talking had maybe made him feel a little more confident, not that he was going to admit it. Wrapping a hand around the back of Shiro’s head, Hunk pulled him down into more kisses, and this time he stayed, miraculously.

Slowly, Shiro’s natural hand slipped down, palming over the front of Hunk’s pants. He groaned and nodded his encouragement, stopping Shiro before he could ask because it was time to get into it already. He saw Shiro smile before he ducked his head down to see better, and then his cock was free and Shiro had a condom from somewhere he was cupping him with his natural hand and okay, Hunk wasn’t paying great attention anymore.

Reaching down himself, he opened Shiro’s pants as well, and paused to make sure there was no objection. And also because turnabout was fair play, just like Shiro had said earlier. When Shiro groaned, he gave in and pulled him out. This time, Hunk could see that the condom had come from Shiro’s side pocket, and in quick order he had him wrapped as well and started to pump.

“Maybe a weird question? Um. Do you mind using the other hand?” Hunk went pink. “I know it’s kind of a sore spot and if you don’t want to that’s fine, I just... I like it.”

Staring, Shiro visibly hesitated. He glanced down at the metal hand like he was seeing it for the first time, then looked back at Hunk. “You really do?” He sounded almost insecure, and Hunk only kept from hugging him because one hand was so busy. When Hunk nodded in response, Shiro let out a slow breath. “Alright. If you want to.”

Hunk had expected the metal to be cold, even though when they’d opened it up it hadn’t been. But it felt.. well , okay, slightly cool because it was probably closer to room temperature and his cock was definitely not. But not a shocking difference, just enough for more sensation, along with the easy slip of the metal, the quiet hum of it working, the faint smell of metal working into the heady smell of sex...

Beaming, Hunk leaned in for another kiss. “Thank you. It feels amazing.” He groaned when Shiro gave an extra twist like he was testing that. “And it’s part of you. You shouldn’t have to be scared of using it.”

Giving back a smile, thankful but sad, Shiro just leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Then he picked up his pace.

Hunk came after only a few minutes of Shiro’s determined pumps. His eyes fell closed, and he breathed his way through the aftershocks. Once Hunk had recovered, he picked up the pace with his hand and then reached down and took Shiro’s metal hand in his own. The brought it to his mouth and licked the palm.

With a sudden jerk and a groan, Shiro came too, and Hunk had just a moment to wonder if the metal hand was extra sensitive before Shiro pulled back. Once the condoms were off and thrown away, Shiro closed his pants. Then he used both his hands to cup Hunk’s jaw and give him another long, warm kiss. “Thank you.”

“It was a pretty mutual thing,” Hunk replied, a chuckle in his voice. “You don’t have to thank me.”

Shiro just smiled back. “Yeah, I do.” His natural hand fell back down, but the metal one stayed cupping his cheek for another moment.

Beaming back, Hunk enjoyed the moment, basking in Shiro’s regard. Then he shifted, and oh man, right. He cleaned himself up, but he was still a little sweaty and he could probably use some more pants. “Right. Time to go wash. But Shiro? Thank you too.” Leaning forward, he pecked his lips. “Love you.”

Expression melting, probably as he remembered the last, strange conversation Hunk had told him that, he pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Hunk’s lips. “Love you too. Yeah, we both should.” With a last clap of his metal hand on Hunk’s shoulder, he started for the door.

Watching him go, Hunk leaned against the counter and took a few deep breaths, just letting himself process.

Mostly, he thought about what else that white sauce could go on for another dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reviewer who predicted 'eating dicks', you were close? That was my original though too, but it kinda... devolved. Hunk having a thing for the metal arm turned out to be fun though, so hey whatever works.
> 
> Tomorrow, we finish up with Pidge!


	4. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises, promises.

_“Alright, do I get my arm back now?”_

_“I suppose so,” Pidge replied, pulling the rest of the equipment out. While she set up analytics, Hunk took worked on getting the casing back in place. “If you’re Mr. Busy Leader.”_

_Shiro just grinned. “More like Mr. Hungry Leader. I don’t think any of us ate after practice.” Oh, right. Food. Pidge had forgotten about that. Boring._

Sliding over next to Hunk, Lance nudged their shoulders together. “Do you still have the stuff to make that skewered meat thing you made a few nights ago?”

Hunk considered, then brightened and nodded. “Yeah, I should. Good idea, man.” He held up his hand and Lance cheerfully high fived it, then held on and used the grip to help Hunk up. “Anybody else want some?”

“Sounds good to me,” Keith replied, standing as well.

“Maybe later? I want to run over some of this,” Pidge replied, already pulling up some of the stats. 

The boys all glanced at Shiro, who was staring at Pidge with a speculative frown. “I’ll join you in a bit. I still have some questions.”

Lance shrugged, though it didn’t look totally sincere. “Alright, but don’t come crying to us if all the good meat-things are gone. I can’t control myself, you know.”

“We know,” Keith replied, bone dry. Lance squawked, and Hunk sighed and stood purposefully between them as they comfortably bickered on the way out.

Shiro watched them go with a small smile, aware they were purposefully giving them privacy and thankful for it. Then he settled back in his chair to watch Pidge. She didn’t look over at him, still absorbed (or pretending to be) in the data. But the silence wasn’t uncomfortable, and Shiro was perfectly willing to let it hang for a while.

Eventually, he spoke. “Thank you.”

Pidge’s brows jumped, but she didn’t look over. “You’re welcome. It needed to be done.”

“I appreciate how you did it,” Shiro replied. “Both of you. And you’re right, it did need to be done, but I wasn’t exactly eager to do it. I shouldn’t have stalled on it, so thank you for taking the lead.”

Finally, Pidge did turn to look at him. “We wouldn’t have understood until recently, so it’s not stalling. It would have been a lot of trouble for no gain.” She set her jaw stubbornly and met his gaze full on, daring him to disagree with her. “It was my responsibility as the one with the expertise to tell you when I had the ability to work with the equipment, and then to report that to you with my recommendation. And you took it. That’s all.”

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it with a smile. “You know, of all of you, I think you absorbed military protocol the best. Ironic.”

“No,” Pidge disagreed easily. “I just know how to talk your language, that’s all. I don’t actually care, but if it makes you feel better, it works for me.”

For a moment, Shiro just stared at her. Then he laughed ruefully. “Fair enough.” She nodded and looked back at her screens, and he went back to watching her. This time, he broke the peaceful quiet sooner. “I did have actual questions. About some of the machinery inside.” Pidge hesitated, only for a moment, but enough for Shiro to see. “Some of it didn’t respond to the tests.”

Pidge shrugged, though the way she was looking at the screen now looked like an attempt to avoid meeting his eyes. “We don’t have a perfect understanding of the technology yet, that’s all.”

Smiling, this time bitterly, Shiro settled back. “It could be a tracker. It would explain how they keep finding us so easily.” He got no response other than a scowl. His voice softened. “It could be a bomb.”

Pidge flinched.

“It could be anything,” Shiro continued, gentle but determined. “I’ve thought about it. I assume you have too, now that you’ve seen those parts. You seemed bothered.” When she still didn’t reply, Shiro folded his metal arm into his lap, crossing his natural one over it, as if to hold it down. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure all of you stay safe, and-”

The chair screeched as Pidge shoved it back, standing suddenly. Her face was twisted in anger and her fists were clenched in front of her.

Shiro ducked back automatically, tense and prepared for a blow. When he expected violence, he could usually control himself. But this he wasn’t ready for. Once he collected himself and glanced up, Pidge’s shoulders had slumped, and she slowly sat back down. She looked less like she wanted to hit him now, but it was clear her anger was still very present.

“Sorry,” Pidge muttered, though not with good grace. “But, Shiro, I’m not- You think I’m just worried we’ll get hurt? I’m worried about _you_!” The ‘you idiot’ was left off, but very much implied.

Staring at her, Shiro’s shoulders slowly slumped. “Oh.” That did make sense. He probably should have seen that. “I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m sorry.” Pidge stared at him, then sighed and nodded, accepting the apology. “Come here for a second, would you?”

Pidge stood stiffly, then walked around the table to stand in front of him, posture stiff. With a sigh, Shiro reached up and grabbed her shoulder, encouraging her to bend until he could press a kiss to her forehead without standing. “Honestly, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be aware that I was monitoring it. That’s how I’m thinking about it.”

“I know,” Pidge replied, this time softly, and for a moment Shiro thought her eyes looked bright and wet. But then she swallowed and blinked and the effect was gone. Instead, she arched a brow at him. “The others all get sex and I just get a kiss on the forehead? Rude.”

Freezing, Shiro’s cheeks warmed. “You heard about that?”

Pidge shot him a bland look, relaxing into the banter. “You think they were capable of keeping that to themselves?”

Ah, that was fair. Shiro just smiled and shrugged one shoulder. “I suppose not.” Then he considered her words more carefully. Using the hand still on her shoulder, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. “I’m not leaving you out. It’s just what you’re comfortable with.”

“And you,” Pidge replied stubbornly. She hesitated, then kissed him back, heavier than his. “I thought you might be gay, actually.”

Shiro chuckled. “Nothing so binary.”

That earned him a smile, and Pidge settled in his lap, expression collected but ears going pink. “Good.” She reached out, biting her lower lip like she did when she was studying a new piece of technology, and ran her fingers through his bangs. But she didn’t pet, like Shiro had expected. Instead, she pressed her thumb to the base of the hair, moving in slow circles. At his odd look, she shrugged. “I read that hair can go grey or white from stress, or from damage to the scalp, like a burn. So I wanted to see.” She brushed his bangs back into place. “Doesn’t seem like there’s anything there.”

“You know, if I hadn’t had the white hair when I got to Earth, I would have believed you all were the cause.” Pidge playfully stuck out her tongue at him. Then she leaned in and kissed him again.

When she pulled back, Shiro tiled his head, considering her. “Speaking of binary... Does it bother you that we use ‘she’?” He asked. “It seemed to be what you used, and now we’re all kind of in the habit. But you know if you prefer something else, we’ll use it.”

Pidge shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t really care. He, she, they, eh. For people who that matters, sure, but for me? I’m not sure there’s anything I give less of a damn about. And it’s what I was assigned, so it’s easier. I do kinda... lean that way? I’ve tried to put labels on it before, like femme nonbinary or genderqueer or demi girl but... it’s all just too many boxes and too much effort for something that I don’t even want to deal with. So I’m Whatever.”

Cupping Pidge’s jaw, Shiro ran a finger over her cheek. “Alright. Well, if you do end up preferring something, just let me know, would you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Pidge replied. “You’ll be the first to know, I promise. Now can we move on to something I actually want to talk about?”

Brows jumping, Shiro smiled. “Like what?”

“Sex,” Pidge replied easily. She ducked down and kissed along his jaw, hands braced on his shoulders for balance. “If that’s something you want to talk about.”

Shiro rested his hands on her hips. “Could be an interesting conversation.” Pidge kissed her way up to his ear and sucked on the lobe. The wet heat made Shiro shiver, eyes falling closed, only to open again when her hands slid down the front of his vest. “What are you comfortable with?”

“Is that another way of asking ‘what have you done before?’” Pidge asked, voice going deep in a mockery of Shiro’s lecture tone.

Okay, the fact that they were swapping stories was going to bite him on the ass. “Yes,” he replied. “Kind of. Both would be good.”

Pidge moved over to the other ear, pausing as Shiro shivered again. He felt like she was taking mental notes, keeping track of all possibilities. “Not much. Too many secrets.” Shiro noded in understanding. “That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.”

“And what do you want?”

Taking hold of the zipper at his neck, Pidge gave it a light tug, but didn’t actually pull it down. “First, I’d like this off.” She must have seen something on Shiro’s face, because she hesitated. “If you don’t mind. But I’ve seen most of it.”

It was true. Shiro had taken his shirt off during that mission several weeks ago. But it felt different to do it to flirt with an alien he’d probably never see again in a dimly lit bar then to do it in Pidge’s workroom, or even directly in front of any of the paladins.

But it was just a little embarrassing. Not any sort of big deal. So Shiro took a deep breath and nodded. He took the zipper from Pidge and pulled it down, then pulled off the vest and undershirt in one go.

Immediately, Pidge’s hands fell to his chest, roaming over the expanse of scars that mared the flesh. Shiro swallowed and closed his eyes, irrationally fearing the reaction. And so he missed the quick smirk Pidge wore as she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to a nipple.

Shiro cried out, both from shock and pleasure. His spine arched automatically as his eyes flew open, and his grip on Pidge’s hips tightened.

While Pidge couldn’t smile at him with her lips locked around his nipple, her eyes did crinkle happily at the corners. She lashed her tongue against it, then started to gently bite down. A soft, pleading noise escaped Shiro, entirely beyond his will, and he tried and failed to keep his breathing under control.

Then Pidge switched over to the other nipple and he keened, sudden and loud in the otherwise quiet room. Shiro’s gulped in his breaths and reached for Pidge, unable to stay still and just take.

Pidge pulled back barely an inch, lips curled up in a smile and breath hot on Shiro’s nipple, which made him shudder hard. “Who knew you were so sensitive here.” Her grin widened, going crooked and toothy, which always rang alarm bells in Shiro’s head. It was the kind of expression she wore right before deciding the taser was the best solution to a problem. “Could you come from just this?”

“Never have before,” Shiro replied, trying to dodge the question. He tugged on Pidge’s shirt, not sure if she was comfortable taking it off. But she pulled it off casually and dropped it onto the floor, then went right back to licking.

Shiro’s fingers came up, starting at the back of her neck and sliding down her spine, interrupted briefly by the back of her sports bra. He hadn’t been sure she wore anything binding under her clothes, baggy as they were, but her chest was nearly flat even without anything more. When he reached the bottom of her spine, his hand splayed out, feeling huge against the small of her back.

The size difference started to build to something in him, hot and protective, but then Pidge bit his nipple again and he was crying out, and anything like that fell out of his head.

Judging by Pidge’s pleased chuckle, that had been what she meant to do. “Quit trying to turn this around. This is what I want to do.”

Shiro froze, caught. “And if that’s what I want to do?”

“Then wait your turn,” Pidge replied easily, nipping his nipple yet again. Shiro shuddered and bucked, and Pidge tightened her grip on him to keep from being knocked off balance.

God, Shiro was having so much trouble concentrating. Every time he managed to focus on something, Pidge would do something, like bite again or reach up and tweak the other nipple. She seemed perfectly content to go back and forth, probably completely set on trying to tease him to orgasm this way. “Pidge,” he groaned. “It’s not going to- _shit_.” She sucked hard, derailing his brain into incoherent pleasure again. “Pidge, _please_.”

“Ooh, begging? I like that.” But Pidge finally pulled back, then held out a hand. “Condom. I know you carry them.”

Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled one out, handing it over. “Good thing I do,” he replied easily. “Honestly, I’m going to run out at this rate. This was just what I happened to forget with Keith before I left.” Pidge’s brows slowly raised, and he rolled his eyes. “I snuck out one last time a week before the mission to unwind, and left my change of clothes and my bag with Keith. Forgot to pick it back up. Of course, I didn’t tell him what I was sneaking out for, but if he ever looked at what I had left, he probably would have figured it out.”

“You left your stuff there and didn’t tell him what you were doing?” Pidge remarked, amused. She gave him a moment to object, then opened his fly and pulled him out, stroking slowly and comfortably, like the world moved at her pace.

Going pink, both from the touch and her dry look, Shiro shrugged. “I was the only person he seemed to listen to. I didn’t want to hurt his opinion of me. And we snuck out often enough, just for our own practice.” Shiro ducked his head and let out a slow breath as she finally rolled the condom over his cock. “Is this really what you want to talk about now?”

Pidge shrugged. “Does it matter? But, no, I guess not. Actually, I’d prefer more begging.” She reached up and pinched one of his already puffy nipples, making him jolt and moan. “You’re right, that’s much better.”

Dipping his hands down, Shiro smoothed his palms over either of Pidge’s thighs. His eyes fluttered as he tried to force his brain back on track and thinking about something other than the sparks of pain and heat travelling from his chest to his cock. “What-” He had to pause as she scraped her nail against the nipple she’d just pinched, with the same air of curiosity she’d just had while examining his arm. “What are you expecting?”

“Well, I did think about riding you, actually,” Pidge hold him, so matter-of-fact it took a second for Shiro to realize what she said. Then he groaned. “But I like this.” He pumped him again, at the same pace she rubbed her finger against his nipple. The combination made spots appear behind his eyes, and he arched off the chair. “As for me... well, you have free hands.” Pidge took the hand on his nipple away to open her shorts, and then she squirmed and shifted on his lap until she could pick off her shorts, leaving her in just a pair of loose boxers. “That should make it easier.”

Nodding, Shiro slid his natural hand down the front of Pidge’s boxers and palmed over her. She was slick and warm under his palm, clearly enjoying getting Shiro fluttered. Leaning forward, which just pressed his chest against her returning hand, he kissed her deeply.

Once he pulled back, Shiro slid two fingers inside Pidge, and smiled when her eyes closed and color bloomed brightly across her cheeks. This thumb pressed up against her clit, rubbing in slow, gentle circles as the two fingers on the inside scraped against her inner walls.

Or, it was gentle until Pidge squeezed Shiro’s cock tighter and bit his nipple again. He cried out and he increased the pressure out of automatic reaction, and she rocked down against him and smirked like that had been her plan all along.

It probably hadn’t. Shiro was pretty sure of that. But damn if the look alone wasn’t hot.

Pidge went back to sucking on the other nipple and damn near milking him, and it was more than Shiro could take. Groaning, he came hard, and after a pause to regain his ability to control himself, he picked up the pace with his fingers, assuming she would back off now that he’d come.

Instead, Pidge just bit harder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro groaned, jerking in the chair, as the pleasure dragged on until it officially became too much. “Ah- Pidge, you...”

Pidge came back up to kiss him, surprisingly gentle considering the way she’d just been playing with his body. “You look good like this.”

Groaning, because Shiro wasn’t capable of anything more coherent, he closed his eyes and focused on keeping the pressure of his fingers steady. Eventually, she started to rock back and forth in his lap, and then shuddered as she came.

Pidge slumped forward, curling against Shiro’s chest and tucking against his shoulder. He pulled his hand out of her boxer as she took care of the condom, then wrapped his arms around her and held on. In the slight chill of the workroom, having Pidge’s warmth felt nice, especially with how flushed he was.

There was a gentle touch against one of the scars on his stomach, and Shiro glanced down to see Pidge tracing a scar thoughtfully. “Can I ask how you got this?” She asked.

“You can,” Shiro replied. “But I don’t remember. A lot of these are still mysteries.” Some he was glad he didn’t fully remember, like the thick knot of scar tissue around what was left of his arm. That memory wouldn’t be pleasant, if or when he got it back..

Pidge just nodded and dropped her hand, settling back down. “Hey, Shiro? About what you said. That you’ll keep us safe, if something goes wrong with your arm.”

“I mean it,” Shiro told her seriously, petting down the curve of her back. “I won’t let anything happen to you guys.”

Tilting her head up, Pidge pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Same goes for you. We’ll make sure you’re safe, no matter what.”

Shiro opened his mouth to argue. If the worst happened - and who even knew what the worst was - he was likely to be beyond saving. But pointing that out didn’t help anything, so he just nodded and pressed his face into her hair.

They both stayed like that, pressed together and taking comfort in their own promises, for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me the most trouble by far, but I'm also pretty pleased with it. That's not usually how it works out for me. And Pidge finally got to talk about Gender, and the subject of the conversation was 'Meh'.
> 
> So, show of hands: Who noticed Shiro never undressed until Pidge pointed it out? I'm curious. I know I've done the 'lol shirtless Shiro' thing a couple of times now, and the fandom loves putting him in skimpy clothing, but I notice in canon we never see him voluntarily dress in a way that covers him from head to toe. I'd be curious to see what he wore that wasn't a uniform pre-Kerberos. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't have plans, right now, to do a porn version of the final chapter, but I do have an idea of how it would go. If there's a special interest I'll probably write it up, but for now I'm pretty happy to just let him sleep in that chapter rather than have him get sexed up.
> 
> Next fic starts tomorrow, and at that point I will be updating _weekly_ instead of daily, because life and also because I don't want to burn myself out.


End file.
